Just one day
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: 7 years after Titanic Jack and Rose have a family of 4 children. Ever since they became parents they have no alone time together. One day Jack will bring the old romantic past back into there lives. R&R COMPLETE! ONE SHOT.


**_Hi. Here is my new one shot. I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Santa Monica, 1919. 7 years after Titanic.

Rose quickly got out of bed to get the kids up and ready for school. Jack was still in bed asleep. "Jack you have to get up for work otherwise you'll be late again for the third time this week in a row"

Jack stretch and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Alright, alright I'm getting up" He sat up and looked at Rose as she quickly put her dressing gown on and rushed out the bedroom. He grabbed new fresh clothes from the closet and went to have a quick shower. 15 minutes later Jack was out of the shower. As he stepped out from his and Roses bedroom he could see Rose struggling with all 4 kids. She was bathing the twins. The twins were 4 years old and they were the most difficult.

"Tommy I told you don't splash me!" Just then his twin Fabrizio did the same. "Fabrizio I said no splashing" Fabrizio and Tommy laughed and carried on splashing. Rose was now soaking wet. "Right both of you stop it right now!" She said raising her voice. The twins looked up at her. Rose sighed. Jack then walked in.

"Is everything alright?"

Rose heavily sighed. "Everything's fine Jack"

"Sure? You don't need any help up here?"

"Could you get Lily dressed and help Cora with breakfast"

"Sure" He quickly walked over and kissed her cheek. "I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too" She smiled.

...

Jack walked into the girls bedroom and Lily could not dress properly. She would sometimes lose bits of her uniform. "Daddy I need your help" Lily was only 7 but she always needed help with getting dressed for school.

"What do you need help with?"

"I can't find my white top. Please help me find it daddy"

"Alright let's see if we can find it shall we?" Jack walked over to the dresser and everything was all messy. "I thought mummy told you to organize and clean up in your room and dresser"

"She did but I didn't want to"

"Why didn't you ask your sister to help?"

"Because she was playing in the garden and I didn't want to do it by myself"

Jack continued to look and he finally found it. He quickly helped Lily get dressed. He picked her up and took her downstairs to the kitchen. Cora was making a mess in the kitchen. "Cora what have you done? If mummy sees all this mess you have made she will get very angry."

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know what to do. I got the milk out of the fridge and it spilt everywhere and some on my uniform" Cora was the easiest to deal with but at times she was a tiny bit clumsy. She was only 6 but she was a great example for Lily and the twins.

"Okay you run upstairs and quickly go and change. I'll do you and everyone else some breakfast"

...

All the children were sat around the table eating their breakfasts. Rose leaned against Jack as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Come on Rose. Don't say that. You still have 30 minutes before you have to leave with the children to take them to school"

"I guess"

Jack put his hand under her chin to lift her head up. "It's time for me to go now. I'll see you tonight my love" He then kissed her lips. Rose was about to place her hands onto the back of his neck to deepen the kiss but it was too late he quickly pulled away. "Love you"

"Love you too Jack" Jack said goodbye to the children and left for work. Just as soon as Jack left the kids finished there breakfast. Minutes later Rose was about to walk out the door when something came up.

"Mummy I can't find my other school shoe" said Lily.

"Where was the last time you sore it?"

"Yesterday when I came home from school"

Rose sighed and looked around the entrance, sitting room and kitchen but there was no luck. "Lily I can't find it anywhere. I guess you have to were your other shoes"

"NO! I WANT MY SCHOOL SHOES!" She said beginning to through a tantrum.

"Come on Lily it's just for today and tonight when we get home we will search for it" She smiled.

"NO! I want my school shoes!" Lily shouted. "They are not uniform"

"I will write your teacher a note okay" Rose helped Lily quickly change her shoes. As Rose locked the front door behind her Tommy had a problem.

"Mummy I need toilet"

"Why didn't you go when we were inside"

"Because I didn't need to go then"

Rose sighed and opened the front door for Tommy.

...

Jack sat at his desk thinking about Rose. Since Cora was born in January 1913 they hadn't spent a lot of time together. They were always busy with the children or working. He missed all the romantic times with his Rose. "Jack is something bothering you?" Asked his boss.

"Kinda but it's silly"

"No please tell me what's going on?" Said his boss as he took a seat next to Jack.

"Well...It's about my family mostly about Rose. Ever since we became parents we have have been so stressed out. Every morning when I leave to go to work I feel sorry for her because taking care of 4 kids on her own is hard. We hardly get to spend 15 minutes together and when the kids are in bed we are so tired we don't even talk to each other. We just want some alone time together. I want it to feel like we are on our honeymoon again"

"Why don't you take the rest of today off and spend some time with your wife"

"I can't do that sir"

"Yes you can Jack. I want you to have a healthy and happy relationship with your wife. I've had children and I know how you feel. I've been in that situation before and its not going to get better unless you do something to fix it"

Jack smiled. "Your right sir" Jack rose up from his chair. "Thank you so much sir. This means so much to me"

...

Rose got home from leaving the kids at school. She walked over to the couch and lied down. She had never felt so tired. Rose looked up at the clock and started to do some cleaning and other things that had to be done at home. she herd someone walk through the front door. "Hello? Rose?"

Rose rushed out from the kitchen. She gasped and ran into his embrace. "Jack!" She pulled her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. "So you came home for an early lunch?"

"Not really I told my boss about you being stressed out so he gave me the rest of the day of so I could help you relax and stuff"

"Oh but Jack you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine really"

"No your not. Don't lie to me."

"Okay I guess it is kinda nice to have you here with me" She smiled up at him.

"And no kids just you and me. Like the good old days when it was just the two of us"

"Well technically it was 3. I became pregnant that night when we were in the car. remember?" Rose felt her cheeks becoming red

"Of course I remember. I remember that night very well and so do you" He smiled running a hand through her hair. "Why don't we go out and do something?"

"What can we possible do Jack? We only have a few hours before the kids get home"

He took her hand and lead her out the house. "Just come with me. I know what we can do"

...

"Alright Rose you can open your eyes"

Rose opened up her eyes and gasped. They were at the pier. "Oh Jack you remembered the pier!" She smiled.

"Of course I remembered Rose! How could I possibly forget what we did on our honeymoon?" He smiled giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Jack" She said before kissing him again. "Are we reliving our honeymoon again for the rest of the day?"

"Yes that's why I brought you here so you can relax without worrying about everything all the time"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

...

After doing everything at the pier Jack took Rose down to the beach. They took there shoes off and walked where the water washed over there feet. They held hands and Rose placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. "This is just what I needed Jack. Thank you"

"Your welcome" He smiled and placed his arm around her waist. He then stopped and placed his other arm around her waist. Before she could say anything he passionately kissed her. It felt as if they were the only people in the world. They slowly broke apart

"You're kisses always make me feel weak" smiled Rose as she placed her hand on his cheek. Jack just smiled and kissed her again.

"We should go and collect the children from school now"

"But Jack its only 2:00 we still have an hour before we can collect them"

"What are you suggesting?"

"We can stay here and go horse riding together"

"That's a brilliant idea Rose" He kissed her forehead. Jack sat behind Rose as she leaned her back against his chest. The horse slowly made it's way through the surf and into the sunset.

...

After all the children had dinner Rose put them to bed while Jack was downstairs sorting something out. Minutes later Rose came downstairs into the sitting room. she gasped as she sore two dinner plates with spaghetti and meatballs, two wine glass filled up with red wine and a candle in the centre of the coffee table. "oh Jack this is beautiful"

"You like it don't you?" He asked with a smile.

"I do. I really do" She went over to him and passionately kissed him. "Thank you"

"Your welcome. come on lets go and eat"

...

Jack took the last bit of his food and drank some wine. as he set the glass down onto the coffee table Rose through herself at him and kissed him. She giggled as she kissed him. she pushed him down so she could hover above him. she slowly pulled away. "Sorry but I couldn't resist you anymore"

"Well I'm just glad that your fire I love about you so much has not burnt out yet" He smiled taking her hand and laced their fingers together. "I was worried about that fire"

"Well I guess the fire is about to get stronger" She said getting up and taking his hand.

"You mean its still growing?"

"It will when you take me to the stars"

 ** _I hope you liked it._**


End file.
